


Heat

by vanityaffair



Series: Lyrical Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I guess..., Knifeplay, M/M, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pleasure,This thing...was what made me burn and feel his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the library when I typed this story.I don't know I just started listening to the song Im in Love with a killer by Jefree Star and this happened.I don't..I don't know.

A _little danger's never stopped me before..._

_Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for..._

I feel his hands clawing at my back,making me arch into his touch and making me want to feel more of his body.

His green eyes glazed over with a killer's lust for blood as he whispered into my ear,voice throaty and hoarse with impending lust,"I can't promise that it won't hurt...I can't promise that I might hurt you...But I'll promise you that you'll feel pain."

I gasped out softly,"I don't care..."

_Everything you do causes me pain,_

_Torture me with you smile,Burning me with you flame._

I could feel his need grow and feel his heat burn,igniting my skin to the point that I could burn through the bedsheets. He growled into my skin,sending shivers to my spine.

A thin sheen of sweat was causing the hair on my forehead to stick,Sweat was going down my neck and the back of my head as he continued to grind himself into me. His heat was burning me to death...

In the corner of my eye,I saw a blade on the nightstand,The blade serrated and glistening in the light due to the splotches of blood that laid on its sharp steel.

I couldn't care about this man's past,I just couldn't bring myself to care.His body was burning with need and so was mine,I wanted this strange feeling to be satisfied and I wanted his need to be quenched and fulfilled.

_Yeah TURN IT UP,this f-f-fire inside_

_Yeah TURN ME UP,your body's a weapon tonight_

_You CUT ME UP,cut me up stab me straight through the heart_

I gasped,feeling him graze his fingernails sharply into my back,causing small angry lines of blood to trickle from the wounds.

"You ready for me?"He asked softly in a rough tone,making sure I was ready to go through with this...Knowing that I could never turn back,I could never go back and change my desicion.

"Yes."

That answer was going to change my life here and now,No turning back,No holding back,Just _need_ and _satisfication_ was the purpose of this now,No being able to say stop or have a safe word.This was just it.

He straddled my leg,putting it over his shoulder and he looked down at me,eyes hoodied and glazed over with pleasure while mine just showed a rough masochistic pleasure to them.His lips curled into a smirk before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed the knife from it.

 _Remember you got yourself into this...So you gonna suffer through it._ I thought in my head as he pushed in.

I could feel it break my walls and stretch my barrier out,Sweat was now presistent and my heart was racing faster than ever.I knew he wasn't going to be remorseful nor was he going to show any mercy towards me after the look I gave him.He knew I wanted this,He knew I wanted pain.

_Don't you know I'm in love..._

_With a killer!_

_It's driving me wild,masochistic thriller!_

_You're my burning desire!_

_Don't care if I make it out alive._

"Gaah!"I screamed,grasping the sheets in a death-grip as he cut into my skin slowly and agonyzingly painfully.With each thrust,he would dig the knife into my skin,creating cuts that I knew wasn't going to heal because he would cut over that same cut before moving onto the next uncut skin.

"You said no holding back."He whispered as he thrusted in brutally and I felt my own manhood grow harder as he rocked me into the bed,making it get harder and more painful with this pleasure.

I could feel the blood from the wounds trail down my body,making me shiver from the warm coopery liquid that continued to ooze from the wounds that he was creating in his wake.He could've killed me,ended me like he did with many others but I could feel his need and I wanted to soothe his need.

"Aagh..."I groaned out,my eyes rolling to the back of my head with the pleasure that he was giving me.This pleasure was unlike any other pleasure that I ever experienced before.

I wanted him to do this.Cut me,bruise me and debauch me for what I was.I was hungry for this pleasure,For this sick thrill that was bringing me to my knees.He was hitting the right spot over and over again,making my eyes roll over and over again to the back of my head.

"You like this don't you?"He said,smirking and I knew he knew that answer to that question before I could even say anything.

" _Y-Yess_!"I squealed out as he dug the knife into my skin against cutting along my buttocks and my eyes widen and I felt my nails dig into the sheets and he started to pick up the pace.

The bed groaned and creaked under the rough animal-like fucking that he was giving me,but I wanted to be touched,felt.

My dick was aching with heat and the want of being touched,I groaned,feeling him hit my spot over and over again.

 _Please touch me already._ I thought in my head,tears flowing down my cheeks then finally I felt a hand move towards my front and I felt it grasp my aching and weeping cock.

"I like when my prey's weak with tears.."He whispered softly into my ear and I felt his tongue lap at the salty stream of tears that were on my cheeks.

_You can stab my heart a million times.._

_I still lick up the blood and smile..._

_You can stab my heart a million times_

_Because I know that I'm ready..._

_To die!_

_I'm madly in love~_

I was pushed so close to the edge that I didn't have time to grasp onto anything that'll hold me down.He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I finally let out a gasp and hot sticky semen covered my stomach in mid-seconds.

Then I felt something warm and hot coat my burning insides making them more heated with fire and pleasure.

Then he pulled out and I felt it drip from my self-conciously open entrance and I panted heavily before closing my eyes.I was drained and tired from this.It could've been the blood loss or it could've been that this heat that was burning me was burning me even more to the point,I just couldn't handle it..

This pleasure,This thing...was what made me burn and feel his heat.


End file.
